Commercially valuable “nal” morphinan compounds or intermediates, such as naltrexone, naloxone, nalbuphene, nalmefene, and buprenorphine, are generally prepared from nor-morphinan compounds that lack substitution on the nitrogen atom of the heterocyclic ring. These nor-morphinan compounds may be derived from natural opiates or derivatives, such as thebaine and oripavine. This approach, however, requires removal of the N-methyl substituent, an approach that can lead to a complex mixture of products. There is a need, therefore, for improved synthetic methods for the preparation of N-demethylated morphinan compounds.